Délivrée
by STUPIDmarimo
Summary: Elle a une phobie, une seule. Elle doit s'en débarrasser. Les années ont passé et elle n'en est que plus folle. Perdue dans cette jolie couleur vermeille que son cerveau idéalise, elle n'a plus qu'une seule option, tuer ces gens dont elle a si peur en faisant gicler leur sang.


Délivrée

✖ Gore _ ✖ Rating M (-18) _ ✖ Psycho.

 **E** nvoûtée. Elle avait le regard fixé sur cet homme étrange au crâne légèrement dégarni mais dont les côtés laissaient apercevoir une multitude de cheveux rouges emmêlés et semblables à de la paille. Son grand regard noir la fixait également, son sourire éclatant de dents blanches et entouré d'une couleur carmin improbable, sa peau si blanche comme recouverte de talc mais le plus impressionnant de tout, restait son nez gros et rouge, intrigant par sa taille et sa couleur.

La jeune fille posa ses doigts sur l'affiche et dessina le contour du visage de cet homme si effrayant, ce personnage qui avait hanté ses nuits et qui aujourd'hui, allait subir bien pire qu'elle. Elle fit tourner le manche de la hache autour de son poignet telle une majorette alors qu'un sourire, semblable à un rictus, étirait ses lèvres fines. Saisissant fermement son arme, elle contourna le panneau pour s'avancer à travers les tentes du cirque.

La nuit était tombée assez subitement, sans qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment. C'est à cet instant précis qu'un léger doute s'installa dans l'esprit d'Orihime, elle qui avait toujours eu horreur des clowns savait que c'était à cette période de la journée qu'ils étaient les plus dangereux. Prêts à bondir, armés jusqu'aux dents.. Dents d'une blancheur trop pure et pointues comme des pics. La rouquine déglutit difficilement mais continua d'avancer avec la motivation nécessaire de mettre fin à ses cauchemars.

Cette phobie qui la hantait n'était pas récente, petite elle avait vite compris qu'ils étaient des monstres et non pas ces êtres amusants que tout le monde croyait aimer. C'était comme un piège, elle se souvenait encore du clown qui s'était approché d'elle, lui tendant un simple ballon rouge avant de lui attraper le poignet, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, elle avait hurlé, pleuré et tenté de l'arrêter mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne pouvait se défaire de sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'un homme intervienne, elle n'avait jamais regardé son visage et ne se souvenait pas non plus de son nom, tout ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler c'était que le sang coulait le long de sa main à cause des ongles crasseux qui s'y plantaient, et que lui, le clown, refusait de la lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit tonitruant retentisse et que son ravisseur s'écroule, mort, une balle entre les yeux. La rousse avait eu du mal à se remettre de cette vision, il avait un trou noir cerclé de rouge, un rouge si vif, si brillant et si liquide qu'il l'avait attirée au premier coup d'œil, juste sous son crâne, le rouge s'écoulait un peu plus avec des petits morceaux de sa cervelle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait toucher à ce corps mais elle aurait apprécié voir le trou béant de l'autre côté de sa boîte crânienne, la balle lui avait sûrement défoncé l'os et éclaté le cerveau avec une force inenvisageable pour une si petite chose que l'arme que son sauveur avait utilisé.

Orihime se replongea dans sa mission, effaçant d'un mouvement de tête toute pensée qui pourrait la détourner de son ultime but. Probablement voulait-elle reproduire cette scène, personne n'en savait rien. Vivant recluse de la véritable société, n'allant que très peu en cours, se cachant de ses véritables desseins, elle avait toujours aspiré à une vengeance, se jurant qu'elle effacerait tous les cauchemars de ce jour terrible, personne n'avait su qui était la véritable Orihime, personne ne saura jamais qu'elle aspire au meurtre, elle aimait le sang, le voir couler ou gicler.. elle avait même découvert le plaisir de boire ce liquide morbide. N'en prouvait que les cicatrices le long de ses poignets, horizontales comme verticales, elle n'avait pas une seule fois manqué de toucher sa cible. Lorsqu'elle était allée trop profond, laissant une marque bien visible ou alors risquant une fin funeste, elle refermait ses blessures avec une simple aiguille et du fil. Bien évidemment, elle était complètement folle, une tarée de première, n'importe qui aurait pu s'en rendre compte si elle ne portait pas en permanence des jeans larges et des pulls trop longs. Les piercings qu'elle avait, elle se les était faits elle même et disait à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'elle avait payé super cher pour ça et que c'était le meilleur perceur du monde qui lui avait fait. Dangereusement folle et mythomane, elle se bousillait clairement la santé mais elle s'en foutait. Elle était l'incarnation de l'expression « Je m'en bats les steaks » parce qu'elle était simplement faite pour ce jour, depuis qu'elle avait huit ans, depuis que ce clown lui avait tenu la main, elle avait perdu une partie de l'innocence qui aurait dû lui être attribuée. Bloquée dans un monde éclairé par le rouge bordeaux pour lequel son cœur battait, elle avait fini par écrire un scénario pour sa propre vie. Combien de films sur les clowns avait-elle pu regarder avant de mettre au point un plan parfait ? Combien de livres d'horreur avait-elle lu avant d'écrire la page de fin ? C'est en se levant le matin même, qu'elle avait tourné la page de son scénario et découvert qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de sa vie.

Si tout était écrit alors tout se passerait bien. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de son couple, sa rencontre avec le sang du clown, elle s'en souviendrait même une fois morte, parce qu'elle était amoureuse de cette violence et jamais elle n'arrivera à s'en défaire. Aujourd'hui cela faisait dix ans, qu'elle était en couple avec la couleur rouge carmin ou même bordeaux, avec la couleur du sang.

Pour fêter ce jour convenablement, elle reproduirait la scène à sa manière. Serpentant entre toutes les tentes, elle trouva celle qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait fouiné le camp pendant plusieurs jours, elle avait cherché où pouvait bien dormir le clown du cirque, elle avait également noté les heures de rondes des agents de sécurité. Son regard se posa sur sa montre et l'heure était arrivée. Elle entra sans plus d'hésitation, les doigts tellement serrés autour de la hache que ses jointures étaient devenues d'un blanc translucide. Orihime retenait sa respiration pour ne faire aucun bruit, elle s'approcha du lit, leva la hache et l'abattit sur la jambe du clown endormi, lui coupant la partie inférieure à son genou. Un hurlement résonna alors dans le cirque silencieux, mis à part le champs des criquets, rien n'avait empêché le silence de la nuit jusqu'à présent. Elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire, contente de son petit effet, il s'était redressé à une vitesse impressionnante et il portait ses mains à sa jambe meurtrie, elle entendait sa respiration rapide et saccadée, ses gémissements signe d'une douleur atroce et surtout, elle voyait ses yeux larmoyants. Une flamme naquît dans son regard de démente et elle coupa la deuxième jambe, provoquant des hurlements encore plus perçants.

« Boum bitch ! »

L'odeur du sang envahissait le lieu et elle en devenait un peu plus folle, n'écoutant pas les supplications de sa victime mais elle jubilait, voyant le sang s'écouler encore plus, tâchant les draps sales et miteux. Les bruits de pas précipités la dérangeaient cependant, elle ne pouvait profiter pleinement de l'effusion de douleur, des gémissements et des cris étouffés. Elle leva à nouveau sa hache mais un mouvement derrière elle l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Dans son dos un homme, en fait, l'homme de la situation, avec derrière lui les gens du cirque, tous aussi bizarre les uns que les autres. Elle ne leur accorda pas un regard, comme son ravisseur il y a des années, elle se focalisait sur sa victime. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand elle reposa son regard sur ses blessures, elle n'avait pas pu entendre le crac de l'os tellement son cœur battait dans ses oreilles, mais elle avait bien vu le sang et surtout bien senti l'odeur. Elle aurait voulu le goûter, porter un verre de ce liquide contre ses lèvres pour en savourer l'arôme.

Orihime savait qu'elle était foutue mais pas autant que cet homme aux cheveux rouges, elle voulait exorciser cette peur quitte à en mourir, elle devait affronter sa phobie. La hache entre les mains elle l'abattit sur le crâne du clown au même instant où un coup de feu retentissait, la touchant dans le dos, ses doigts lâchèrent l'objet et elle tomba au sol, agonisant en silence, elle avait connu bien pire après tout.

L'homme qui avait tiré, s'était approché pour voir comment allait le clown, malheureusement pour lui, même s'il avait échappé au dernier coup, il ne survivrait pas à l'hémorragie causée par la coupure des jambes. Elle leva les yeux vers le nouveau sauveur et un sourire lui échappa.

« Allez mec, vise entre les yeux.. Porte tes couilles. »

La vulgarité de ses mots n'étonna personne, ni même le fait qu'elle n'avait pas peur puisque ses yeux reflétaient enfin sa véritable démence. Le tireur leva son arme à feu et visa entre les yeux, elle le vit hésiter mais elle leva la main pour approcher le canon de son visage, elle ne pouvait plus être sauvée de toute manière. Tenant ainsi l'arme, elle ferma les yeux et le dernier son qu'elle entendit, fût la balle sortant du canon pour s'enfoncer dans son crâne, pulvérisant son cerveau et détruisant une partie de l'arrière de son crâne. Elle n'avait qu'un seul regret, que tout était allé trop vite, la fin de son histoire s'était déroulée plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, elle n'avait pu savourer entièrement la douleur de sa victime, elle n'avait pas pu entendre ses supplications et n'avait pas pu l'achever au sens propre du terme après tout.. il succomberait de ses blessures simplement, elle n'avait pas vraiment porté le coup fatal.

La fin de son ultime chapitre disait pourtant :

« **Un sourire au coin des lèvres, je perdis la vie d'une simple balle. La boucle fût ainsi bouclée et les regrets se dissipèrent.** »


End file.
